Summer Camp!
by Goldfishgal
Summary: Basicly Titans go to summer camp because of rich stuck up older people. Like all my other stories, this 5th chapter is most shocking! O.o! Chapter dedicated to the guys!PLEASE READ!
1. I wanna be buff!

Okay, I have decided to give this a try, I dont know excactly how it will come out, but I have a bad case of writers block on ALL of my other stories. I want this to be funny, so don't take any of this stuff seriously. (well, most of it, anyway) You'll find it a tad awkward, but I had to do it to make the story fit, I don't even know much about the people I put in so if I get it wrong, dont flame me for it.(don't know what 'It' is? Read and find out. I'm sure its obvious) Plus

**----------------------------------------------------------------w00t!----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YOUR SENDING US WHERE?????" Yup! It was true. Titans were being sent to the one place that if tougher than fighting villans. Summer camp. You see, it all started on a bright sunshiney Monday. Monday the 1st of June to be precise. The Titans were doing there normal thing. Raven, meditating, Robin, listening to loud music, Starfire, trying to cook something she found in a cookbook, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were racing eachother on the Gamestation. Nothing could get any better than thins, UNTIL...

_"Attention, incoming message, Attention, incoming message"_ The computer rang out. Silence filled the room, like the time Raven walked out in a white outift, all you could here was the music going down and the noise the Gamestation made when you lost. All the Titans huddled around the computer. It was weird becasue they had never recieved a call before. Never. It was always on the big screen after the alert ran out. Or the person that wanted them would always show up in person. When Robin clicked the button and stood back, look who was there. The three most famous members of the Justice League popped up.

Beast Boy yelped and jumped back behind Starfire, he had never seen them before, and nor had she. Starfire, inturn, jumped behind Robin.

"Who are these people?" She asked him. Gently but loud enough so that everyone could here.

"Yea, and why are they so buff, I wanna be buff too!" Beast Boy put on his cute little pouting face(:D)

"Um..." Robin pushed them both off of him and pointed to the screen "This is Superman, Batman, and ..uh..her, Raven and Cyborg, you guys know eachother, I think..." This is WAY to awkward.

"Yea, I do" Raven crossed her arms and gave the computer her evil look. Cyborg smiled, and waved

"Hi" So corney...

"So...what do you want?" Beast Boy asked sort of dazed. He was staring at the lady on the screen. (whats her name?)

"Yea...what do you want?" Raven said evily, she really hated those guys D

"Just checking up" Oh gawd that was a lie why would the big guys call them to just 'check up'? huh? Didn't think so...

"Yea right...what do you really want?" Raven was all grr-ified (inside joke...dont ask)

"Well," The man of bats...erm...Batman (this is really awkward excuse me while I go throw up) turned to Robin "You haven't had many attacks lately right" (kay, I'm back, what happend?)

"Uh...no"

"We've been thinking..." Superness-man butted in

"AND?" Gosh they gotta take forever...stupid adults..oh BB said that.

"We're sending you to summer camp...OW....who did that"(he he he I like hitting stuck up rich people)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH NOT AGIAN!"

"Beast Boy...Its only happend once you dolt" Raven smacked him on the back of the head(ow..)

"YOUR SENDING US WHERE????? Batman...WHY?!" Robin...so cute

"Um..." (okay...I gotta puke again..)

"Your kidding" Cyborgs jaw dropped to the floor

"Listen here man of the bats" BWAHAHAHA "I do not wish to go to the place of camp. I hear it is smelly, sticky, and dirty" Starfire crossed her arms

"Yea...we can't go..I am NOT going" Aww BB is so cute when hes mad. But the stupid Batman crossed his huge arms and narrowed his eyes. (Now I'm getting grr-ed at myself for making me write this..)

"You can, and you will" BB's jaw dropped

"No...?"

"Hes right Beast Boy" Robin said

"Wha--HOW??"

"When we signed up to be Teen Titans, wait did you read the contract?"

"Um...dude, nobody reads the contracts"

"Whatever, anyway when you signed it, you gave any of these dudes to have sort of 'parental' control of you, whatever they say, goes. Unfortunatly." Steam just flew out of BB's head and ears (pointy ears, very hot)

"Woa, BB's got parents now" Stupid Cyborg

"Dude I totaly have parents, I just don't know where they are.."(nor do I)

"Oh...say are they green too?"

"Will you get back on topic?" Robin said

"Woops, sorry" they both answered in unisin

"I have to warn you, you can't use your powers while your there" Let me at him, how dare a guy pretending to be a bat tell the Titans not to use there powers!?

"How are we supposed to get there?" Raven asked, with attitude

"Bus"

"Your kidding" All the Titans jaws dropped

"Be at the bus stop on 5th street at 12 precisly" Grr...stupid contract. The computer screen went blank.

"Oh great, a great summer, wasted" Raven said floating away, like the floating strawberry that keeps showng up in the shows.

"WAIT! Whos going to watch the city????" Everyone ignored Robins question. He was about to go sulk infront of blasting music when he glanced at the clock. "Better get ready, its 11 now..." Aww he looked so cute sad :D

**------------------------------------------------------------------w00t--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, first chapter is a little funny...or I mean awkward...Really awkward. NOTHING on here is true except for Raven hating Batman....she does don't she? Well she should. Next chapter when I get 5 reviews.


	2. Get your cabins here

Heres where the fun begins. O.O And Wonder Woman was the lady, had it on the tip of my tongue too. Anyways...

Disclaimer: The counsilars are NOT made up. They are real, so I don't own them, or teen titans, If I did that'd be pretty awsome.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I don't want to go to camp, I hate camp, I don't wanna go, I hate it, I don't wanna go" BB sat on the bus stop bench next to Raven. They were all ticked and bewildered at why they were being made to go to camp. They so didn;t like the idea of the Justice League thinking they were babies.

"You know what I don't get" Cyborg said to Robin while they were standing at the curb waiting for the bus.

"No, what??" He asked

"If we can use our powers, how am I supposed to fit in.."

"Cyborg, even Beast Boy could figure out to use your rings you re-made"

"Good idea" He put them on and looked normal. Yeah, it was a good idea.

"Robin" Starfire said "On my planet, I am considered a teenager, but if you add it up, I turn up to be 50 years of age"

"Starfire" Robin said turning to her "look me in the eye" Starfire pulled his mask off to reveal another, she repeated this process over and over until he stopped her.

"Okay, I was lying!" She confessed, shaking his hand off of her "I couldn't help it"

"Starfire" Raven said, standing up "Told a lie"

"I learned how a while back"

"The world has ended" BB added. He saw a bus down the street and hid behind Ravens cloak. She kicked him off and they got on the bus. The front was covered in little kids and as they worked their way to the back, they got older until they were with kids their own age. They all sat on the back seat and watched paper bombs, footballs, and airplanes fly by. Kids were jumping over the seats. An inaffective counsiler was trying to get the little kids to sing-along, some girls talked on their cell phones, while some boys slept.

The ride there was just as worse. The singing guy kept on singing to the titans and it was hard for Raven to control herself. And at one point, while some 4th graders were making fun of their costumes (wouldn't they notice who they were? Hey don't ask me I just write the stuff..) Ravens eyes got red and it could have gone further until Robin told them she had overactive contact lenses. And they believed him. Has common sense escaped this mad bus?!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they arrived to the camp people were everywhere. There had to be at least 20 busses that were overflown. First they had to stand in a line of kids who weer all in between the ages of 13 and 15. Except Cyborg. He was a little older. Too old. So a lady made him a counsiler of 9 to 12 year olds. Hurray hurray.

"You four, whats your names?" Another lady who was asigning cabins asked them.

"Starfire"

"Robin"

"Raven"

"Beast Boy"

"Okay, super hero wannabes. Your the 5th set this summer, now whats your real names?" She asked, again.

"My name is Raven, its a common name. And we're NOT wannabes"

"Okay, okay Raven it is" The lady wrote it on a 'Hello my name is...' sticker "Whats your name sweety"

Starfire hesitated a bit. "Koriand'r" BB and Robin looked at her and she shrugged. "Well it is"

"What about the green one" The lady said, seeing nothing wrong with him being green.

"Beast Boy" He said, again

"Honey, your not Beast Boy, Beast Boy has a deeper voice, and has muscles. WHATS YOUR NAME?"

"Okay," He secretly hated his name, but this lady was ticking him off. "Its Logan, Garfield Logan, you know what, just put Logan. I like Logan better"

"Logan it is" She wrote it down and then turned to Robin. "Whats your name"

"R...." He was uncertain of what to say "Its Robin, for real." LIAR!

"Okay then...Robin" She wrote it down and gave them their tags. Robin and Beast Boys both said E3 and Star and Ravens said B5. "Those are your cabins, take your stuff to them and get settled in"

"Why do we have seperate cabins?" Beast Boy asked

"Do you want me to draw you a picture. You are boys and they are girls, get used to it" She turned to some other kids and they set off.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cabin E3 (Boys)**

"Yo Robin, I think thats our cabin" Beast Boy pointed to a new looking cabin with **E3** in white on the door.

"Oh you think?" He said sarcasticly.

"Yea" They pulled there bags into the cabin and a taller man, around 20 greeted them.

"Hey, I'm Jeramiah and thats Kyle" He pointed to another guy in the back making a bed.

"I'm Robin and this is Logan" Robin introduced themselves.

"You guys can come in and pick out some bunks" Kyle said, in a south african accent. The two boys traveled inside passed some other boys about there age and found a bunk in the far left corner.

"I call the top" BB said

"Why should you get the top?" Robin questioned, attitudedly(I just thought of that, he he)

"Because I always sleep at the top at home" BB answered back

"You guys are brothers? Cool." A kid who was laying on a bottom bunk in front of them asked. He had blue eyes and brown hair and freckles all over.

"No" Robin said

"YEs we are!" Beast Boy said

"No were not, we just live in the same house" Robin explained that they came from a boarding school.

"Well you look like brothers and you act like brothers. 'Cept for the fact that he's green" the boy stated "And he just took the top"

"What?" He turned around and Beast Boy was laying down on his already made mattress "Damn you Logan" He tossed his bags on the bottom and started unpacking. He heard Jeramiah yell from outside:

"Stop the cussing" Robin blushed at his naughty self and BB made a face, all the boys laughed.

"Ha, you may want to watch it though, last time a kid cussed, he had to eat tofu for a week." The kid said. "By the way, my names.." He held up his tag "Brian"

"Hi Brian" Robin said, trying not to hit his head while he finished his bed

"Tofu, I can handle that" BB said jumping down, Jeramiah and Kyle walked in.

"Okay, all the bunks are taken, Brian, take this down to Grandma" Kyle said

"On it!" Brian jumped up and took a paper to Grandma

"That means we go over cabin rules" Jeramiah cracked his knuckles and stared atthem evily. It was going to be a long summer.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

KK the boys are done. The girls are next. And they get a surise visit. GRANDMA IS A GUY by the way..

Oh yea, if you wanna be a camper you can email me who you are and I'll fit you in somewhere. BUT EMAIL ME! PLEASE Title it:

Summer Camp Kid (or something like that)

Comments?


	3. Friends and a whole lotta bull

Yea, I finally got around to the next chappie. Bad me been slackin on my other stories and had to catch up on them. Oh yea, ive hanged it from extremly silly to moderatly silly, meaning silly moments mostly and serious descriptions and stuff like that.Oh I cleverly put myself in here, It should come up a breeze but just for fun, tell me which one you think I am and we'll se if your right, lol

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Titans or anything at the camp...I JUST GO THERE! And all the people named are REAL people, not kidding.

**-**

**B5 (girls)**

"I am hopeful to make many friends while we have our stay here, even if it is not pleasant." Starfire declaired to Raven as they climbed up a steep hill to some cabins that looked more like little houses. It was hot and Raven brushed some sweat off her face.

"I just want to get done with this as quick as I can so we can go back home and never see this place again" She pushed some tree branches out of her way and went up to the door and a pretty preppy looking girl popped up in front of them. She was just dolled up with make up and a mini skirt and a midrift, and all that 'stuff'.

"Hi, I'm Holly, and over there is Madison, call her Madi, and Courtney" Two girls in the back waved their hands.

"I'm Sta-" Starfire stopped "Koriand'r, but you can call me Kori, and this is Raven" Holly stepped out of the way and let them go inside. There was brown carpet, a ceiling fan, and off into a hallway that joined another cabin, were bathrooms. None of the other cabins had this, for sure. A couple other girls were laying on the bed with there own fans and reading magazines. There were two top bunks left in the rear right of the cabin, and thats where our girls would be sleeping for the next two months. Under Starfire was a girl with short, spiky hair that was tipped in black at the ends and moving up was copper following brown at the roots. She was wearing jeans and a LMS (Lake Middle School) hoodie that had a lightning bolt going through a big 'L'. She moved her feet off of the latter and popped a bubble.

"Hi" she said looking at the oddly dressed girls

"I am Kori, and-"

"Raven" Raven said climbing up her bunk, uninterested at what was going down.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked, putting her bags on the top.

"Emily, "

"Thats a pretty name, excuse me while I prepare my sleeping bed" Starfire was about to float up and make her bed but remembered where she was at and climbed up. There were three tops of the bunks left.

"Hey Ellie" A girl with long blonde hair got another girls attention.

"Yea Tori?" Ellie answered back, she had shoulder length, dark red hair and freckles everywhere.

"There are some more girls coming, wanna go get them before Holly does" Tori said

"Or corn girl" Emily said walking over to them, they all laughed loudly and then ran outside, to greet the girls. Starfire and Raven finished making there beds and were adding a few homey touches. Starfire put pictures of Robin on the wall next to her, and Raven put some of BB on the wall next to her. When Ellie, Tori, and Emily came back, they had (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN) Terra with them. It was going to be a long summer indeed. But before anyone couls say anything, two older girls walked in. The counsilers. One was tall and had long beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. The other had short, blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes.

"Hi, were your counsilers for this summer, I'm Samantha and this is Candy" The girl with brown hair said.

"An-" but Candy was interupted by a ding-dong "Its time for dinner" all the girls filed out. Ellie, Tori, and Emily grouped up and headed out. Starfire and Raven stuck together as true friends would and slowly followed when Emily stopped, as did her two other friends. They wispered for a brief second and then Emily looked at Star and Rea.

"You guys wanna hang with us?" She asked

"That would be wonderful, new found friends" Starfire went in for a hug but Emily stopped her.

"No hugging yet" Ellie said "But you can do this" She put an arm around Tori and skweaked "Buddy"

"Okay," Starfire did the 'buddy' and they started walking. When Raven didn't follow Emily said:

"Hey, Goths rock, you can hang too" and they went down the steep hill eager to catch up to the others.

"We have rules" Tori said in a silly voice, Emily and Ellie laughed adn Ellie took over

"Yea, when ever one of us laughs, you have to laugh too, no matter how stupid the thing was," she said

"Sure thing" Starfire said

"I'm not sure I can do that" Raven said dodging a tree branch

"Sure you can, just look at Tori" Emily said. They were clear of the hill and they were in the middle of a soccer field, over to the right a little were all the camp kids(their age) in front of the flag pole. Raven took Emilys advice adn lokoed at Tori who looked back at her cross-eyed. Raven giggled, and then laughed. Emily was right, Tori was that kind of girl that made you feel happy.

"See I told you" Emily said then she stopped as they got in line with the rest of their cabin. Ellie stared at the boys and Tori asked what was up with Raven and Starfires uniforms.

"Just some old things we found, all our other clothes are packed for the summer" Raven explained

"Shut-up" Ellie said

"You shut up" Emily replied

"You both need to shut up" Tori said

"Shut up now" Ellie said, Raven and Starfire were confused and Ellie caught it

"Its from American Idol, we like to kid with eachother" Ellie said

"Yea," Emily said "'Nother rule, never take anything serious and you'l never get into any kinds of fights"

"Ok" Starfire said "Shut up"

"Nice"Ellie said

"You try it Raven" Emily said

"Shut up" Raven said, it felt good.

"Oh MY GAWD!" Ellie wispered a loud scream(if you've ever heard someone do this, its hilarious)

"AHH" Tori did the same

"Its Bo! Look at his butt, those shorts make him look like he has one" Ellie said(lol)

"ROBIN!" Starfire saw Robin and ran to him and hugged him Beast Boy was next to them laughing for some odd reason. Raven stayed back and felt a bit uneasy, but when she looked at Tori she felt at home. Something about that girl, it was like she had a light of happy and comfort that touched anyone that came within 20 feet of her. Kyle broke Starfire and Robin up and sent Starfire back.

"He hott" Ellie said

"Look" Emily said "He has a butt"

"I like that in a guy, but the green one is a stick dude" Tori said, Starfire frowned

"That man said I could not hug Robin because of the camps rule of PDA(Public display of affection)" She said. A whistle blew and everyone became quiet. They did their 'Happy camp' speach and lowered the flag for the night. After which they made sure everyone was there before they started dinner. Calling out cabin names. When our boys cabin was called they all screamed: WE HAVEN'T SHOWERED IN A MONTH!(ew) and when they called our girls cabin, they just screamed. When they went to eat, it was normal, prayer, waiting for food, eating, talking, eating more, burping(boys) and cleaning up. I could tell you how the rest of the day went but its all just announcments and tours(BORING!) I myself like stories with lots of talking but I can't go on yet.

**-**

Okay, no one told me if you wanted to be in the story, COME ONE I know somewhere out there there are people dying to meet the Titans and I can put you in here. If you want to be in the boys or girls cabin email me, just click my name and my profile will have my email in it. Heres what I need:

Name

Age

Interests

personality

obssesion

fave sport

FAVE CAMP GAME

looks

social skills

if you dont want to thats okay...I just need to know

PS: I am Emily, Tori and Ellie are my bestest friendsi n the world...YEA All the people in here are real, the camp is real, the games are real..EVERYTHING IS REAL! EXCEPT MY STORY! Okay thankies.

ONE MORE THING! If your a boy, and have gone to camp, tell me what they do when they're in the cabins and with eachother, I KNOW NOTHING OF BOYS! Thanks


	4. Who loves the chocolate? Everyone loves ...

sorry dis be so late. :D he he he

**-**

"Okay, I thought we'd start out with going around and introducing ourselves. Your name, where you came from, your interests, things like that" Samantha said

"Hey," a girl who looked similar to Raven, cept with black hair said. She was standing in between the bunks with one foot on one of the bottom bed and the other on the other(confusing..yea I thought so). She had on pink bottoms with little red kissy-lips on them and a T-shirt that said 'I will not kiss the boys' three times and 'not' was crossed out on each.

"Where's Candy?"

"She has this week off, in a few weeks I'll be off for a week too" She got back on topic, Lets start over here" she pointed to her right. A girl with dark brownish hair, and glasses, and had her legs hanging off the side, cleared her throat.

"My names, like, Hannah" She pointed to herself _Boy she's a genious_ Raven already didn't like her. "I come from, like, Akron! But we just moved to Canton a while ago. I like Barbies(0-O) soccer, I like to draw, and..." she thought a LONG time "Um..." Still thinking? "Ohh...uh...I guess thats its, oh yea, Im 13!"

"Oh gawd Hannah no your not!" Tori shouted

"OKAY! Im 12 but I'll be 13 in a few months" She defended herself. Next bunk over two girls sat up top. One was the girl that looked like Raven, and the other one had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing the cutest green top and matching pj bottoms. The one that looked like Raven started..

"Hi, I'm Phoenix, I LOVE! boys, and my boyfriend Roy Harper, Im 15 and soccer is my sport all the way!" She said smiling, the other one started next. _I'm so gonna bust outta hear before the week ends_ she thought to herself.

"Hi, my names Paige and I'm almost 13 I like sports, music, boys, clothes,shopping, and riding quads (ATVs), and writing poems. I'm never sad!" she giggled "And I'm obssesed with candy, and music. I can tell you all now, I'll be your friend before the summer ends" She smiled and turned to Starfire and Emily. Emily smiled evily and started.

"Y'all know who me is, But if you don't, I'm Emily. I'm 13, love to read, write, draw, and swim. I love Teen Titans" Everyone agreed and Starfire and Raven blushed _If they only knew _she thought. Starfire started next.

"I am Koriand'r, I come from long away. I like my boyfriend Robin, and two other boys who I live with. Raven is my best friend, and Mega Monkeys Four kicks the butt" Starfire tried her best to fit in but Raven, who was next, didn't exactly care.

"My names Raven, I was born in a place called Azarath, My dad is a devil, and I'm his demon daughter. Mess with me and you go to hell." Raven ate some chocolate. Yum..

"SWEET! RAVEN! My dads a devil and I'm a demon too!" Emily laughed

"Yeah, more like wannabe" Ellie threw a paper wad at her and she tossed it back.

"Cool" A girl who was sitting on the latter of Ravens bed said. She slept on the bottom and Raven didn't want to to have her personal space interfered with. And she respected that. "My names Jessica, you can call me that or Jess or Jesse. I don't really care which. I'm 12. I like to draw and football rocks! I am so in love with Beast Boy, and music is cool"

"Hey, who isn't obbsessed with Beast Boy."Emily said

"I wonder if he and that greeen kid we saw at dinner are realated" Tori said

"Yea, everyone knows the REAL Beast Boy is too cool to come to a camp like this. He's to busy saving Jump City" Ellie said

"Ahh you guys are crazy" Phoenix said "Robin is much hotter than Beast Boy, most when his hair is wet!"

"Hey isn't Kori's boyfriends named Robin" Paige said turning to Starfire

"Um...yes, But I am sure they are different Robins" Starfire said, rubbiong the back of her head and smiling.

"Hey hey hey, we can talk about hot guys later, lets finish this first" Samantha said.

"Okay" Tori said. Her and Ellie were sitting on a top bunk together and Tori stood up. "My name, is Tori"

"Uh, Tori, Everyone knows your name" Emily said, laughing

"Oh" she sat down looking sad and Emily threw a Hersheys candy bar at her. It smacked her in the head and everyone laughed.

"Eww" she took a bite out of it "Its got nuts"

"HEY THATS MINE!" Raven said, taking another bite of chocolate. YUM! Don't mess with a girl and her chocolate.

"Woops.." Emily giggled "Wrong bag"

"OKAY! Can I finish" Tori said "I'll be 13 soon, I like to draw, play with my cat buddy, swim, and soccer rocks."

"Cool!" Phoenix said, all happy like. Ellie was next.

"Um...My names Ellie" she was talking quietly "Im 13 and I like to play soccer, draw, I love Orlando Bloom, I have lots of pets, a dog, cat, some turtles, and some guinea pigs, and I like Harry Potter."

"Who doesn't" Jesse said

"Me" Emily said

"Tell, me, what is this Potter who is Harry?" Starfire asked

"Only the most-" EMily cut off Paige

"Stupidest thing in the world"

"I agree" Raven said "Its all fake magic, nothing real. You want real magic, you should see what I can do, and it doesn't even take any spells" The whole cabin got in a fight and finally Samantha broke it up.

"LADIES! PLEASE!" It got quiet "We all have our opinions, but now is not the place nor time to discuss it" She took a breath, Emily, Tori, and Ellie were all trying to hold back their laughter "Its almost time for lights out, were all introduced, whoever wants a shower can go get one. But I must worn you, If there is any fighting, theres going to be trouble. We get up at 6 in the morning, and I LIKE to sleep."

"Wait, theres still some bunks left" Paige said

"Yea, who are they for, the cabin has to be filled right?" Jesse asked

"And why is everyone like 12 and 13, Im the oldest in here!" Phoenix said

"Okay, listen cuz I'm only explaining this once" Samantha said "You guys are all summer campers, every week new campers show up for a week stay. Phoenix, your one of the older ones, and we didn't get that many older girls for the summer, so your in here, but every week we'll be getting older girls for those bunks. Now, for a whole 3 months, we're going to be like a family. Having new guests stay with us, and I expect you to act...nice?" She put her hand on her head and headed for the door. "I'm going out to the counsilers showers, I want you to all be in bed by the time I get back which will be around eleven thirty"and she left. They waited 'til she was gone.

"Oh great, our counsilers crazy" Raven said. She grabbed her stuff and went to their private bathroom.

"Friend Raven" Starfire said "Are you taking a shower?"

"Yes"

"Good I'm coming too" Starfire grabbed her stuff and followed her

"Hey, wheres that Terra girl?" Jesse said

"Yea where'd she go?" Ellie said, at that precise momment, Terra flung into the cabin mud covered.

"Where were you?" Emily said, aditudely(:D)

"Stables"

"Why the hell were you in the stables?" Raven said, popping out of the bathroom.

"I was trying to bust outta this joint, and this crazy guy started chasing me, I swear hes crazy, he was dressed up like batman.." She grabbed her shower bag and left out the door "IF ANYON ENEEDS ME I'LL BE AT THE ONLY PLACE NOONE CAN BOTHER ME! THE SHOWER ROOM" the whole cabin roared in laughter. Until it got quiet, just as Ravn was going back to her shower...

"Wait, I was going to get a shower tonight too" Emily said

"How many showers are there?" Phoenix said, getting up and looking into the bathroom. "AHH! THERS ONLY TWO, Hmm good thing I took a shower this morning" then she layed down on her bed.

"I didn't get a shower this morning, so I want one"Hannah got up and pushed her way into the bathroom, but Raven pushed her out.

"Remember the thing I said earlier, about if you mess with me you go to hell?"

"Yes"

"I WASN'T KIDDING!"

"You know what, I think I'll go with Terra" and she ran out the door and Raven and Starfire hit the showers. They didn't really need a shower, but it was nice for Raven to have alone time, so she could keep her powers calm...and Starfire just wanted her hair specialy shiney, she so loved to rinse, lather and repeat for my Robie-Poo..Uh, I mean HER Robie-Poo. he he he..he!And Terra awas always dirty The rest of the night, no one talked to eachother. They weren't mad if thats what you were thinking. They were just too tired to say anything. By now you must be wondering, what happened to out dear Cyborg? Well lets take a look see, shall we?

**-**

"HEY GET YOUR LITTLE HANDS OFFA MY STUFF!" Cyborg helplessly watched as little kids swarmed all over his clothes, and personal belongings. A tall dude with red hair and glasses on walked in.

"YO!" All the kids stood still, in an orderly fashion. "You will behave or I will call each and everyone of your moms and have them come and get you, now please listen to Mr. Stone" all the kids brought their attention to Cyborg.

"Uh, thanks" Cy scratched the back of his head.

"Woa!" The kids said. One of them who had red hair and freckles flooded his face. How cute, anyways..he started to talk. "Thats cool!"

"Whats cool?" Cyborgl looked and saw the guy was gone. Gasp! Well it wasn't that bad, there was only 5 of the little devils, he could make it by himself.

"Your muscles!" Another kid, who looked a little indian said. Another kid, with short brown hair and green eyes, and also had a little bear in his arms spoke up.

"Could you flex 'em again!"

"YEA DO IT AGAIN!" they all shouted

"Now this I can handle!" Cyborg spent half the night flexing his muscles for all those little kiddies. And they loved it. Now lets check in with our boys. Next Chapter eh? Yes next chapter dedicated to boys night!


	5. Hey boyz!

"Last call for the Kybo" Kyle stated as he walked through the door of cabin **E5**.

"We're good" Some random boy stated

"Okay then, I'll call names and you say here" Kyles sexaaay South African accent instructed. "Bo"

"Here" He was a short 13 year old with brown hair spiked in the front and bleached.

"Walro?"

"Here" He was also 13, larger, but still short. He had dusky blonde hair.

"Tad?"

"Here" He was a slightly taller 13 year old with the same hair as Bo's. Mostly that was what all of the boys had,

"Nate?"

"Huh? Oh, here" Same age, size, and hair as Tad.

"Logan?"

"Where else would I be?" You know it!

"Chaz?"

"Here" A 14 year old with dirty blonde hair, same size as Tad and Nate but not all skin and bones. :D

"Brian?"

"Right here bro"

"Nick"

"Here" This dude had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. :D :D :D

"...and Robin"

"Here" You know what he looks like! Duh!

"Hey, we don't have to do the girly introducing stuff, do we?" Tad asked

"What? Oh, no.." Kyle sat down and stared at the boys who were sitting on their own beds. A minute went by, another, and another.

"So...what do we do now"

"HACKY SACK SMACK!" Bo shouted. Some other guys agreed but Kyle stepped in.

"No, you guys. As your camp counsiler I am certified and required to watch out for your safety and well being." Kyle evily smiled and stared off. "I BROUGHT THE HACKEY SACKS!" He threw 3 small royal blue colored hackeys and one of them hit Beast Boys head.

"So, how do we play?" All the guys who were laughing at something Bo had done brought there attention to Beast Boy.

"Dude, What the hell? You never been to camp before?" Bo said out of the side of his mouth.

"No, I'm serious, how do you play?"

"Like this!" Tad was standing up on the top of his bunch and threw a hacky at Beast Boy.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

"AAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! DUDE! NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE ANY KIDS!" Beast Boy squeaked. All the other guys started to laugh, and Robin joined in. Beast Boy blushed, but not in the happy way. "Oh yea? Well lets see who can go the longest without screaming, or saying ow, or any other noise" Robin smiled and grabbed onto the edge of the bunk next to theirs. Nobody was on top so he swung himself up. Everyone else gathered around amazed that he could do that. Robin leaned over the edge of the top of his bunk to the top of Beast Boys bunk. He was about 3 inches away from his face and said

"No problem" Robin smiled evily...

"Oh, yea," Beast Boy smiled along and got so close to Robin their noses almost tought and it seemed they were about to eat eachothers heads off. "To make this interesting, no facial expressions either. The first one to crack has to ask Raven out."

"Oh, I'll play" Chaz smiled...

"No way, Just me and Robin. He has a phobia with girls."

"I'll go first" Robin snatched up the hacky sak from Beast Boy and sat crosslegged on the bed. Beast Boy clentched the edges of the bunk and closed his eyes. Robin threw the ball as hard as he can.

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You loose"

Giggles

"Hey, did you guys here that?" They went to the window where the sound came from but they didn't see anything.

TT TT TT TT TT

"God that was close" Raven said, out of breath.

"But most enjoyable to know what the boys are doing" Starfire said.

"If you mean perverted ness" Terra wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"I'll never want to know what guys do again" Emily said slooping down

"Try reading their minds" Ravens remark left everyone staring at her. "I-Uh-If you could it'd probably really gross"

"Um, Guuys!" Emily pointed to a moving light which was coming closer to them.

"Its Samantha!" Phoenix whispered.

"Lets get back inside! NOW!" Paige said. They all hurredly went in their bed and pretended to be sleeping, those little liars... :D

TT TT TT TT TT

"Okay, THAT was imsensly freaky"

"Tad, do you even know what emensly means?"

"No,"

"Then don't use it" Nate smirked and, noticed Beast Boys greeness. "Why are you green?" He said, very serious like.

"Its a skin condition" Robin butted in before BB could open his mouth.

"What he said" B pointed to Robin.

"So, what do we do now..?" Chaz asked.

"Wanna tell ghost stories?" Nick said

"I don't know, it seems kind of babyish-" Walro was cut off by Bo

"No man, if you got a good story then its not"

"Well, who has a good story?" Nate said, leaning back on his bed so his head touched the wall. His arms were crossed and he watched all the other guys.

"I do!" Beast Boy jumped down to the floor and got in 'story telling' position. "This ones called, 'The Red Spot' While Ruth slept, a spider crawled across her face. It stopped for several minutes on her left cheek, then went on it's way.

"What is this red spot on my cheek?" she asked her mother the next morning.  
"It looks like a spider bite", her mother said."It will go away, just don't scratch it."

Soon the small red spot grew into a small red boil. "Look at it now," Ruth said. "It's getting bigger." "That sometimes happens", her mother said. "It's coming to a head."

In a few days the boil was even larger. "Look at it now", Ruth said. "It hurts and it's ugly."  
"We'll have the doctor look at it", her mother said. "Maybe it's infected."

But the doctor could not see Ruth until the next day.

That night Ruth took a bath. As she soaked herself, the boil burst. Out poured a swarm of tiny spiders from the eggs their mother had laid in her cheek!"

O.O

O.O

O.O

"That was just stupid" Nick said "I got a better one! Its called 'Arabella' Okay, here goes. A little girl, named Lucy, got a small doll by from her parents. The doll was a gift from a really old and pa-runy great aunt who had died. Lucy was secretly unnerved by the doll which had nasty little black eyes that seemed to follow her around the room and a cross expression on it's face. Nevertheless, Lucy had to accept the doll, cuz she was well brought up and didn't want to upset her parents by telling them of how uneasy she felt around the doll. Her parents told her the doll was called Arabella. Lucy was even more afraid now that the doll had a name. It seemed to make it more human.

Even so, Lucy never really believed on a conscious level that the doll could do anything to her. It was just a doll, and only reached up to just above her knee. So, to ease her fear, she stuffed Arabella into the little cupboard under the stairs, behind a pile of shoes where her parents wouldn't see her. It was not until a few nights later, when Lucy was lying in bed that she heard a noise...a shuffling sound, which went on for about five minutes. Then, a brief dragging noise and finally, a scuttling like light footsteps walking very fast. Lucy was pinned to the bed with fear, unable to move. Then, she heard a voice - like a very deep, almost masculine tone - but quiet enough not to wake her parents. Lucy always slept with the door open and the landing light on, cuz she was a little scared of the dark. So she could hear more through her open door. Lucy heard the voice say "Lucy, I'm on the first step"...And then loud scrabbling again as whatever was speaking apparently turned tail and returned to it's place of hiding.

Lucy didn't sleep at all that night but laid in fear until morning when her mother got her up for school. Lucy tried to explain to her mother what had happened the night before, but was so tired that, when her mother passed it off as "just a dream" she didn't have the strength to argue.

Lucy begged her parents to get rid of the doll, but they insisted that it had been the great aunts wish that Lucy would have her doll. She checked the cupboard under the stairs, but Arabella was exactly where Lucy had left her. She reluctantly went back to bed.

That night, Lucy fought against sleeping but she eventually drifted off. Presently, the deep disembodied voice woke Lucy again. She wondered if she could only hear it in her head. "Luuuuucccccccyyyyy...I'm on the fifth step.." it said. Then came the scuffling noise and the voice didn't reoccur that night. Lucy was crying by now, and again she didn't sleep that night. At school, Lucy told her friends about the doll, and of course they laughed at her. Lucy could only think that if Arabella was climbing four steps at a time then there was only one more night to go.

That night Lucy decided to shut her bedroom door. When her mother turned her light out she asked why Lucy was no longer scared of the dark. Lucy replied that she was and could she leave her light on instead of the hall light? But her mother pointed out that her bedroom light was so bright it would keep her awake, and said no. Lucy reluctantly agreed to sleep without her light on. She opened the bedroom curtains instead to light the room a little anyway.

Just as she began to doze, she heard the noise. And then the voice "Luuucccyyyy... I'm on the top step..." Lucy knew her door was closed but was still terribly afraid. Her heart pounding, she knew if she stayed in bed she wouldn't be safe. So she got up to investigate. She screamed!

Lucy's parents found her body at the bottom of the stairs. They guessed she was on her way to the bathroom without switching on the hallway light and had fallen down the stairs breaking her neck. Arabella, the favorite family doll, was found beside her body. She was...smiling."

Nick smiled to himself and saw that his story was, indeed, quite scary. Beast Boy hid himself under his sheets but Robin watched, not the slightest bit afriad. Little did they know..

"I know one" Chaz smiled.

"Oh, I think thats enough boys-" They cut off Kyle.

"Tell it Chaz. If you can make Logan scream like a girl, I'll give you all of my spicy cheetos! You like cheetos, don'cha?" Bo bribed him.

"HEY! I do not scream like a girl!"Beast Boy protested. Nobody seemed to notice, or care.

"Fine. Its called Click-Clack." he took a breath, for preperation. Remembering the story he started "In a small town of Georgia there was an old man who had no legs. The only way he could move around was by dragging himself around by his long, long, nails. He was also a killer. He would sneak around the town and kill people with his long, long, nails. So, because of this, the people were ordered to go inside at exactly 6:00 pm and lock their doors until he was caught.

One night a little girl asked her mom if she could go play at her friends house. The mother looked at the clock, it was 4:00pm. She told the little girl to be home by 5:45 because thats when "click-click" came out. The little girl agreed and was on her way. She played and played but lost track of time because when she headed home, it was already 5:48. By the time she was close to her home it was 6:00 pm. She observed people locking their doors and calling in there kids.

"Shoot, I'd better run" she thought. Finally she reached her street. But that's when she heard the noise...click click drag click click drag. It got louder and louder. She turned around and there he was, Click-Clack! She ran to her front door...click clack drag click clack drag... She pounded on the door but her Mother had fallen asleep...Click Clack Drag Click Clack Drag... The pounding stopped.

Upon waking, and forgetting that her daughter had gone out to play the last evening, Mother opened the door to get her newspaper. She screamed in horror at the sight. Written on the step in blood was, "Mother, why didn't you open the door?" She was never seen again..."

"OH MY GOD!" Beast Boy fell out of his bed. "Ow"

"Heh, close enough" Chaz reached for the cheetos but Bo held off "No man, he didn't scream"

"Oh come on"

"WHy don't you poker it?" Tad suggested

"No, how about we all poker all of our spicy cheetos AND anything else eatable...or useful" Nick laughed

"Fine" Nate said, jumping down.

"You guys can play, I'm going to bed" Kyle hoped onto the top of his bed.

"Okay" Beast Boy rolled his eyes. They started. First it was just a couple cheetos, then some shirts, chocolate(do guys like chocolate?) hohos, and most impotantly, GOLDFISH CRACKERS! By the time they were done it was well passed 12. Kyle woke up and saw they were getting tired.

"Come on guys...can we just...sleep?" He yawned

"Thats my plan" Beast Boy hopped up onto his bed.

"Not mine" Robin said, slipping his shoes on and heading towards the door. All the others crawled into bed...

"Man, I can't believe you guys are tired! What a bunch a sissys" Bo said as he slid onto his bed. Robin was stopped by Kyle.

"Hold it, where are you going?"

"Uhhhh...Kybo"

"Better have Logan go with you-"

"No, I'll be fine"

"Camp policy"

"Puh, fine"

"Hey Logan! Go with Robin"

"RRRRR!" B growled. He had just snuggled down.. now this...He got up and him and Robin left."Dude, where are we going. Bathrooms are over there" He yawned.

"Were getting the girls, and getting out of here"

O.O

End of chapter

moo


End file.
